Draco and Hermione: The Begining of The End
by OurFavouriteLittleHanyou
Summary: Chapter One: Butterfly; "Draco felt more alive than he had ever felt before in his entire life. Not only had she helped to find his lost soul, she gave him a breath of life. A hot, sweet breath of life that filled him up. His butterfly gave him reason for


A/N: Hello out there! This fic that you're about to read, is a series of one-shot song fics that start off the rocky road of love. Ah yes! It's a D/H pairing, so enjoy! And let it be known that I'm co-writing this with another brilliant mind. Without further ado, I present our story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or the song lyrics. The song is 'Butterfly' by Crazy town.  
  
Draco and Hermione: The Beginning of The End  
  
Chapter One: Butterfly  
  
It all started that fateful summer day. Hermione Granger had been on vacation for only two weeks, and was rather enjoying herself. She knew, deep in her heart, that it would be her very last summer of childhood, and she planned to use every single minute of it, lest she regret it many years later, when looking back on her childhood. This was in fact, her very thought at the moment, as she lay outside, her eyes closed, trying to read a new book that she'd just bought the other day.  
  
Hermione sighed, and turned over on her stomach. ~You promised yourself not to think of what's to come, and here you are, thinking about it again. ~ She chided herself. She turned back to her book, and had only read the bottom part of the page, when she heard the backdoor slam. Looking up from her book, she had to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight. There, her mother stood, portraying a very odd look on her face.  
  
"What is it mother?" Hermione asked, concerned. Had someone been injured?  
  
Immediately her thoughts turned to Harry. She hoped he was doing ok at the Dursley's. Hermione hadn't written him in awhile, and made a mental note to send him one as soon as possible.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes dear." Her mother replied. "It's more than fine in fact. I came out here to tell you the good news."  
  
"What is it?" Now Hermione's voice held excitement. She had no idea what it could possibly be, but judging from the look Hermione now deciphered as amazement on her mother's face, it was something big.  
  
"We're going to a party." She said.  
  
"A party?" Hermione was confused. Why was a party such a big deal?  
  
"Yes. It's going to be hosted by the Andrews."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hermione would I lie to you?" her mother smiled as Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It's next Saturday, and here's the best part." Her mother drew in a breath. "It's a masquerade."  
  
"Wow!" Hermione could hardly contain herself. She'd never been to a masquerade before, and perhaps . . . perhaps she may even meet a certain son of the Andrews' whom she'd had a secret crush on for years. Mrs. Granger smiled knowingly at the grin that adjourned her daughter's face.  
  
"You think of a costume, and let me know what you want to go as. I have to run a few errands, and I'll be back later."  
  
"Ok. See ya." Hermione could hardly get the words out. She was beside herself thinking of what to wear. It had to be the perfect costume . . .  
  
"Bye." As her mother walked back inside the house, she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face like ripples on water. She tried to resume reading her book, but found that she couldn't. Hermione was much too excited about the party. ~This will be most interesting . . . ~ she thought to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I won't go!" Draco Malfoy shouted. He stared defiantly at his father.  
  
"Yes you will." Lucius replied in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"You can't make me." Draco spat at him. As soon as the words were out, he regretted them. His father's face clouded over like a thundercloud. Without hesitation, he whipped out his wand, and pointed it at his son.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, seconds away from using one of the most feared curses on Draco, who looked unfazed.  
  
"I said . . . "  
  
Lucius quirked an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Why do we have to go anyways?" Draco asked, trying very hard to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
To his great relief, his father lowered his wand to his side.  
  
"I told you! They are my biggest clients, and it would insult them greatly if we didn't go to their affair."  
  
"But why do I have to go?" Draco asked, trying so very hard not be fearful of the wand that could harm him in about two seconds flat.  
  
"Because they have not met my sorry excuse for a family yet, and they insisted." Lucius said through clenched teeth. Draco stared stonily at his father.  
  
"And there's more." He continued. "It's a masquerade."  
  
"Oh isn't that just lovely." Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Lucius raised his wand in a threatening gesture, and Draco fell silent.  
  
"You will go to the party, and you will not say anything to anyone about us."  
  
Draco crossed his arms, and glared at his father.  
  
"And you will go as a prince."  
  
At this, Draco could not help but smirk. His father held the curse on his lips. But Draco spoke up.  
  
"Fine."  
  
His father once again dropped his wand to his side. He walked over to Draco, and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"If I so much as hear one word spoken about you and what you've been doing, I will not hesitate to perform the deadly curse on you."  
  
"Nothing's stopped you before" Draco mumbled to himself, knowing he was skating on thin ice.  
  
"What was that?" the grip on Draco's shoulder tightened mercilessly, and Draco had to use all of his willpower not to cry out in pain. Instead, he remained silent. His father cursed under his breath, and let him go.  
  
"Be ready for next Saturday. We leave at 3pm sharp." And with that, his father strode out the door of Draco's bedroom, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Once he was out of sight, Draco let out a sigh of relief, and went to shut his door. He sat on the fine leather couch, and opened up his book, trying to get lost in it again. Trying to forget the pain.  
  
* * * *  
  
For Hermione, time was passing by excruciatingly slow. She couldn't stop thinking about the party in her wakening state, and even at night, when she slept, she'd have dreams about it. She'd be one of the prettiest girls there, and everyone would stare at her, and most of all the prince, who was sure to be none other then William Andrews.  
  
He'd come up to her, and there would be a sparkle in his eyes only meant for her. He'd take her hand and kiss it gently, sending shivers up her spine. And then, they'd dance. They would dance in each other's arms all night long. Hermione would finally get the nerve to tell him that she liked him, and he would tell her that he too, felt the same way about her. They would share a beautiful kiss, and spend the rest of the summer together. Happy and content.  
  
At least, that is what her dreams told her.  
  
It was Saturday, one week before the party, and Hermione still had no idea what she wanted to dress up as. She'd tossed around a few ideas, but not even her clever brain could think of the perfect costume to woo over William. It had to have style. Grace. Poise. She rubbed at her temples, trying to force her brain to come up with an idea. ~Perhaps some fresh air will help~ Hermione thought.  
  
Every morning, Hermione woke up around 8am, and went jogging. It helped her to clear her head, and let loose all the stress that had accumulated the previous day. Getting out of bed, she yawned and stretched, arching her arms high above her head. Walking over to her floor length mirror, she stared at her reflection critically as she did each morning.  
  
A young girl with chocolate brown eyes stared back at her. Her hair was still very much curly, though it had clamed down. Somewhat. At least it wasn't as bushy as before. During the past few years, she had filled out, and though she wasn't model thin, Hermione looked very becoming.  
  
A sudden image of her with straight brown hair filled her vision. ~I wonder if my parents would let me get my hair straightened~ she wondered. She'd go for a jog later. Hermione decided. Now she had to go convince her parents to let her straighten and dye her hair. Grinning, she turned around, and crossed her immaculate room to her door. Opening it, Hermione then proceeded downstairs towards the kitchen where her parents were presumably eating breakfast.  
  
"Watch out world" she said to herself. " 'Cause Hermione's about to become a brunette!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't know Hermione." Her mother looked uncertain. She glanced over at her husband who looked confused.  
  
"Oh come on mom!" Hermione said. "Have I ever asked you for anything like this is my life?"  
  
"What about your teeth dear?" Mrs Granger countered.  
  
Hermione fell silent for a moment, as she tried to rack her brain of something clever to say.  
  
"Well that's just one thing! And really, is it that big of a deal?" she asked.  
  
"Let's not discuss that." Her mother replied. "Why the sudden interest in your hair anyways? I think it looks fine."  
  
"It's bushy and curly! I want change! Why does everything have to stay the same?"  
  
Hermione's parents stared at their daughter with an equal look of surprise on their faces.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the party on Saturday?" her mother, the first to recover from her surprise, asked. Hermione's face colored, and she swore she saw a smirk on her mother's face.  
  
"Please mother! This is something I really want!" Hermione tried to direct her mother's attention elsewhere, but she wasn't so easily daunted.  
  
"Hermione. If this is about the party . . . changing your hair is more permanent. Perhaps it would be best to wait for a bit . . . "  
  
"This isn't about the party mom! I really want to do this!" she glanced at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mother saw the earnest look on her daughter's face, and let a small sigh escape her lips. She glanced at her husband, who caught her look, and gave a small nod. Hermione waited with baited breath, seemingly oblivious to the look that was exchanged.  
  
"Well . . . " her mother began, and Hermione braced herself. "If this is something that you really want to do-"  
  
"It is it really is!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well then, we'll go to the hairdresser tomorrow."  
  
Hermione could hardly believe it. She'd expected to fight her parents tooth and nail, and here it hardly took any convincing at all. She threw her arms around her mother.  
  
"Thank you SO much mom!"  
  
Her mother laughed.  
  
"Welcome Hermione." She said.  
  
Then Hermione went over to hug her father, who smiled.  
  
"This is so great!" Hermione said, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Just remember one thing Hermione." Her mother said, her tone suddenly serious. Hermione (who had been about to run off to her room) now turned around, and faced her mother.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"If you regret this at any time, you do know that you can't change it for a long, long time. So make sure that you have no regrets about it ok?" she smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry mom. I'm gonna be ok."  
  
Hermione hugged her mother one last time, before disappearing upstairs into her room to call her friend who was sure to flip over the news.  
  
~Tomorrow is going to be so awesome! ~ She thought to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione felt her stomach twist in excitement, as she stared at her towel-covered head. Her head did feel lighter. She'd been at the hairdresser for a few hours, and her mother had stayed for the first hour, and then told Hermione she was going shopping for her gown, and to call her when she was done. Now all Hermione had to do was wait for the dye to settle in, and all would be revealed as one.  
  
"You've got such pretty hair." The hairdresser, a short, plump woman named Mauve was saying. "And with those curls straightened out, it'll be almost to your waist."  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this." She said. Mauve smiled at her. "I think having straight hair will really bring out your facial features that have been hidden for so long. And the hair color looks really good on you." She glanced at her watch. "It's time. Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione's stomach had so many butterflies flying in it, she felt like she was going to fly apart into a thousand pieces. Unable to speak, she simply nodded.  
  
"Here goes." Mauve said, slowly unwrapping the towel from her head. Hermione gasped at the hair that spilled across her shoulders. It was straight, and a shade of dark brown. Completely different from her light brown bushy hair.  
  
"Well would you look at that." Mauve said, a trace of envy in her voice. She turned Hermione's chair, so she could look at herself in the mirror. Hermione saw her reflection, and gasped aloud for the second time. A beautiful young woman stared back at her. Her hair was so very straight and brown, and it showed off her high cheekbones.  
  
"Is that . . . me?" she couldn't help but ask. Hermione heard a small chuckle.  
  
"Of course it is dearie! You look beautiful." Hermione turned to smile at the woman, who smiled back at her. "You're going to have guys line up to date you the second you get out of here."  
  
Hermione stood up for the first time in two hours, and stretched her stiff legs. She ambled over to the cash register, and Mauve rang in her total. Hermione looked at the total, slightly surprised. "Is that all it is?" she counted the money her parents gave her, and saw that she had twenty more pounds to spend.  
  
"That's the total." Mauve said. "Unless you wanted something else?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment. Looking at the pictures on the wall, one particular picture caught her eye. It was of a young girl like herself, sporting a tongue piercing. The picture rather intrigued her. To her complete surprise, she found herself asking Mauve,  
  
"Does tongue piercing hurt?"  
  
"Not at all dearie." Mauve replied. She stuck out her tongue, and Hermione could see the bit of silver that was in her mouth.  
  
"But you do have to be careful with it. And you need to be sixteen and over to get one without parental consent."  
  
"I'm sixteen!" Hermione said.  
  
"I believe you dearie." Mauve replied. "Did you want to pierce it? I know what I'm doing. And it'll only be 15 pounds, including your choice of stud."  
  
Hermione looked at the picture again and thought. ~Mother would be angry if I did something so rash! But it sure would be cool. ~ Hermione sighed despite herself.  
  
"I don't know . . . " she said.  
  
"Well you don't have to do it right now." Mauve said. "You could think about it."  
  
Hermione did think about it. For about two seconds. A sudden bold steak had overcome her. ~Hey I only live once~ she thought. ~And mother won't know! I don't even get them to clean my teeth, so they'll never find out. ~  
  
"I'll do it!" she told Mauve gaily. Mauve grinned.  
  
"Have a seat again. Hermione, and pick your stud."  
  
She gestured behind her, and Hermione sat, not knowing completely what she was getting herself into . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
One very painful half hour later, Hermione walked out of the hairdresser with straight dark brown hair that reached her waist, and a tongue piercing. Looking at her reflection in the window, she could hardly recognize herself. Mauve had warned her that it would be very painful to talk, and it would be best to avoid talking for a few days, and that swelling may occur, but it was nothing to worry about.  
  
Despite the pain, Hermione couldn't help grinning like the Cheshire cat. She felt like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon as something far more beautiful that what it started out to be. Hermione stopped walking suddenly, inspiration dawning on her. She knew people were staring, but she didn't care. She'd finally come up with the perfect costume. She ran off towards the mall that was only 4 blocks away. She had to meet her mother, and tell her what she wanted.  
  
Hermione wanted to go the masquerade as a butterfly.  
  
"Only 6 more days . . . " she said to herself, then winced at the sudden pain. ~I hope mom doesn't notice my tongue~ the thought of getting punished was almost too much to bear. She might even forbid Hermione to go to the party! And if that happened . . . Hermione didn't know what she would do. But one thing was for certain; she was a new person, both inside and out.  
  
The inner changes had started somewhere back in her fifth year, and now, along with her new hair, it seemed to come all at once. Hermione felt fuller, more complete. She radiated a confidence that she hadn't felt until right now. At this moment, Hermione felt a chapter of her life close, and she felt a new one was about to start.  
  
"Until Saturday." She whispered.  
  
This time, the pain didn't make her wince.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco stood before his mirror, staring at his reflection critically. It was 1:00pm on Saturday, and they were due to leave in two hours. As always, Draco looked impeccable. His blond hair was slicked back from his face in his usual elegant manner. His cold gray eyes held a hardness that was just waiting for someone special to break though.  
  
Draco's outfit was tasteful, and suited his persona. He had a scabbard at his side, which held a real sword, though it was a dull one. Even though Draco preferred black, even he had to admit that this outfit did look rather good on him. He had his usual trademark smirk on his face, as he declared himself "perfect."  
  
Draco sat back on his couch, and opened the book that he had left lying there. He managed to immerse himself in it, until he heard voices that startled him out of his reverie.  
  
"You'd better be ready boy!" Lucius called, as he strolled into the room, his usual robes billowing out from behind him. As his gaze fell across Draco's he saw the book that was in his hands.  
  
"Reading again boy? Have I taught you nothing?" Lucius snarled.  
  
Draco ignored his father, and stood up, putting the book on his nightstand.  
  
"Answer me damn you!" Lucius yelled  
  
Draco heard the sound of the ruffling of fabric, and knew he was in for it. Luckily he had his back to his father. He heard the word, and winced as the unbearable pain came washing over him. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it used to, but it still hurt nonetheless. He could feel his knees start to buckle, and willed himself to keep on standing. The pain seemed endless, and even after Lucius had put away his wand it still lingered on.  
  
"Let's go father." Draco said, his voice low, his tone dangerous.  
  
"Fine." He snapped. He stalked out of the room, and Draco followed, after making sure the door was locked. They were at the front door, when Lucius shoved something in Draco's hands.  
  
"Put this on." he ordered. Draco stared at the object in his hands. In the darkened hallway, he couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, hoping his father wouldn't get angry.  
  
"A mask."  
  
Knowing it was fruitless to argue, Draco put on the mask. It only covered half his face, but he still felt angry. It marred his flawless face. He looked at his father, and saw to his complete surprise, that he had a mask on as well. He looked to his mother, Narcissa, who was wearing a blue mask to match her blue velvet floor length gown.  
  
"Let's go. Don't want to be late." Lucius said, opening the door.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Draco asked, genuinely curious. Surely not even his father would just suddenly appear in front of all those muggles.  
  
"We're taking a limousine" Lucius replied, gesturing to the black thing that sat outside the manor, Draco watched as someone got out of one side of this thing, and bowed to Lucius. He then opened up what Draco could now see was a door. It reminded him slightly of the Hogwarts train, only smaller. He watched the person help Narcissa in, then Lucius.  
  
"Come here boy. We don't want to keep the driver waiting."  
  
Draco walked over to the 'limo' and let the driver help him inside. Once comfortable in his seat, he glanced around the interior. It was covered in gadgets that he only vaguely recognized from the descriptions in books.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Lucius said.  
  
The driver bowed once again, and shut the door. He heard the sound of another door shutting a few moments later. Draco could feel a small rumble, and the vehicle moved forward. Soon they would be at the party. Draco sighed quietly to himself. It was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione stood in the front hall of the manor, awing at its splendor. Even after knowing The Andrews for so long, their house still took getting used to. The butler, Arnold, who graciously took their coats, and directed them towards the ballroom, greeted them warmly. She caught her mother's gaze on her, and knew what it meant.  
  
*~ Flashback ~*  
  
Ever since Hermione had come home with her straight brown hair, a change had rippled through the household. It was as if her parents finally realized how pretty she could be. Her father had stared at her like she was completely different person, before wrapping her up in a hug. Hermione couldn't help but smile. When she found her mom in the mall, her mother near had a heart attack. And to top it all off, wherever Hermione walked in the mall, she could've sworn that there were people looking at her.  
  
Hermione and her mother spent hours in the mall that Sunday, looking for the perfect outfit. Her mother had been very pleased with her choice when she told her.  
  
"A butterfly is so metaphorical. It suits you perfectly darling." Her mother had said.  
  
Hermione grinned, careful to conceal her tongue ring, which still hurt.  
  
After spending hours on a fruitless search, they finally ended up in La Senorita, the hottest boutique in the mall. And the most expensive. Hermione looked at her mother, who nodded. She gulped, and set foot in the most posh store in the mall. The carpets screamed luxury, as did the store interior. A pretty woman with red hair and strikingly green eyes approached them.  
  
"May I help you?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes." Mrs Granger answered. "We are looking for a dress for my daughter here" she gestured to Hermione, who was by her side. "A formal one." She added.  
  
"Say no more." The woman replied, and hurried off towards the back of the store. While they were waiting, Hermione glanced around the store. There were dresses galore. Pink ones. Blue ones. Yellow ones, and . . . wait! Hermione's sharp eyes found a flash of color. Looking at her mother, she saw that her mother had moved to the cashier, looking at a pair of earrings.  
  
Hermione stole across the store, looking for that flash of color. She finally found it, just as the saleswoman came back, her arms heaped with dresses. And though they looked perfectly lovely, Hermione could tell in an instant, that none came close to the dress that she had only looked at for a total of 3 seconds.  
  
"Ah there you are." The saleswoman said, coming over to where Hermione stood. "Why don't you go try these on, and we'll see what your colors are." She gestured to the fitting room that was near the cash register. Hermione took a deep breath, it was now or never.  
  
"Excuse me, do you think I could try this on?" Hermione gestured to the colorful dress.  
  
"I'm afraid it might be a bit short on you." The saleswoman said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
She heard the woman sigh, as she pulled it off the rack, and held it up for Hermione to see it. It was more beautiful up close. It had a bodice that narrowed to the waist and then flared out for the skirt. It had a metallic sheen to it, and was every color of the rainbow. The saleswoman handed Hermione the dress, and it felt light and silky in her fingers. She ran off to the change room to try it on.  
  
As soon as Hermione had the dress on, she knew that it was absolutely perfect, despite the fact that it showed quite a bit of leg, and the bodice was lower than something she would normally wear, but it looked absolutely stunning on her. In this dress she truly felt like a butterfly. She wore a huge grin as she stepped out of the dressing room in her dress. The saleswoman said nothing, but Hermione could tell she was slightly affronted. Her mother, however, gasped when she came out.  
  
"Wow Hermione! That gown is a bit short isn't it?"  
  
"I know it is mother, but it suits me perfectly." Hermione said.  
  
She gave her mother pleading eyes. Her mother stared right back. She stared at her mother until she heard her defeated sigh.  
  
"Fine. We'll get the gown."  
  
Hermione squealed and threw her arms around her mother. She smiled.  
  
"Go change. I'll pay for it."  
  
Hermione pulled back, and stared at her mother with shock.  
  
"But it's 200 dollars!" she said.  
  
She saw her mother flinch, but then less than a second later, a smile graced her face once more.  
  
"Consider it an early birthday present." She said.  
  
Hermione hugged her mother again, before going back to get changed. When she came out, her mother took the gown up to the cashier, and paid for it. And that's the story of how Hermione came to own such an incredible gown. They also went to the mask store, and bought a purple mask for her mother, and a beautiful pale pink mask for Hermione. Now they only had to buy the wings. They found them in the costume store, just waiting for them. Hermione nearly burst thanking her mother for everything,  
  
"You're welcome darling." She said.  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
And now here they were, in the Andrew's manor, being led into the ballroom, which looked very crowded with people. Hermione's parents looked very lovely in their outfits. Her father had on a navy blue suit with a navy blue mask, and her mother had on a lavender floor length gown and the purple mask. It seemed as if every eye was on them when they entered. Or at least, that's what Hermione thought.  
  
Looking around, she spotted Mr. and Mrs. Andrews hovering by the buffet table, talking to their guests. She knew it was them, because only Mrs. Andrews would wear a green gown with a blue mask. Mrs. Andrews was rather spontaneous, quite in contrast to her husband, who was quite plain and rarely took a risk when it came to fashion. He looked eloquent in a plain black suit with a plain black mask to match. ~I bet William must be near~ Hermione's heart began to pound loudly in her chest.  
  
Hermione wondered what he would think of her now. She looked a whole lot different than the last time she'd seen him. It was a few summers ago, when her father threw a barbeque. William had looked rather bored, she so she asked if he wanted to go to the park. He grudgingly agreed, and he soon forgot his boredom, and they had a lot of fun, and when they had to go home- Hermione always smiled at this thought. He had held her hand. She could still feel his warm hand in her own.  
  
As if sensing his presence, she turned around. There was someone staring at her. He had blond hair that was slicked back from his face, and beautiful silver eyes that were beneath a black mask. He was dressed as a prince, complete with a sword at his side. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was coming over to her! She felt her heart speed up in anticipation. She also remembered that since it was a masquerade, you couldn't give your identity away, but Hermione was so sure it was William, she didn't care. As he approached her, she could see that he looked even more handsome up close.  
  
"Hello m'lady" he said in a deep voice, deeper than Hermione had remembered. He extended his hand out to her. "Care to dance?"  
  
Hermione flashed him a smile, and took his hand.  
  
"Why certainly m'lord." She replied.  
  
And as she was led out onto the dance floor, she couldn't help but grin at her luck. ~This is the best night of my life! ~ She thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as The Malfoy family had arrived, they had their coats taken by the butler, and were ushered into the grand ballroom. It was a fine manor, almost as fine as their own. ~It's too bad this manor didn't belong to a wizarding family~ Draco thought, staring at the fine paintings that covered the walls. ~Those damn muggles don't deserve all this~ but as he caught a glimpse of the ballroom, he was transfixed.  
  
It was a huge room that no doubt, took up most of the main floor of the house. It had a large dance floor that already had couples on it, and a huge buffet table set up in the corner. Draco barely had time to take it all in, before he felt a rough hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Move along!" Lucius hissed at him, careful to keep a smile on his face in front of the people who where staring at him. Draco sighed, and followed his parents to the buffet table, where an older couple stood, talking with a few guests. The woman looked up, and saw Lucius standing there.  
  
"You made it Mr. Malfoy!" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Yes I did." He replied in an un-Lucius like voice. He took her hand, and kissed it, causing a grin to erupt on the woman's face.  
  
"You're quite the charmer aren't you" she said.  
  
"Sometimes." He replied.  
  
They began an earnest conversation, and it was as if Draco were invisible to them. He caught sight of his mother Narcissa, talking to the man by Mrs Andrews, whom Draco assumed was her husband. Both of his parents were too engaged in conversation to notice that Draco had slipped away. Now he was free to look around. It was obviously a posh party for adults, because he saw no one his age there.  
  
"Well at least I'm not likely to run into any of the mudbloods from Hogwarts here." Draco muttered to himself. ~Especially Granger~  
  
As he looked over to the corner of the room, his gaze fell on a beautiful young woman. Her straight brown hair hung gracefully down her back, tapering off just past her slender waist. She had shimmering butterfly wings, and her dress showed off her long legs. Draco's eyes widened, and then she turned around and met his gaze. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and looked vaguely familiar. Her mask was a pale pink, and Draco's eyes widened even more when he saw what the front part of her dress revealed.  
  
Draco felt himself moving towards her, as if drawn towards her, and in a way, he was. ~The way darkness is attracted to light. ~ He could feel her from where he was. She was like fire. She radiated confidence. He didn't even care that she was a muggle. She was so beautiful; it nearly took his breath away. Her beauty shone even more up close. He met her gaze, and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello m'lady" he said, extending his hand out to her. "Care to dance?"  
  
The girl flashed him a brilliant smile, and took his hand. It felt so warm in his.  
  
"Why certainly m'lord." She replied in a musical voice that entranced him.  
  
He led her out onto the dance floor, and a muggle song came on that seemed to suit the girl perfectly.  
  
*~* Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby *~*  
  
It was the most amazing feeling in the world, just dancing with this elusive, sexy girl who looked at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Draco didn't know how to deal with this feeling, so he let it out in the form of dance. The girl surprisingly enough, seemed to sense his urgency, and matched his moves with her own seductiveness. The song continued on, and Draco felt his former self being shed away. He knew that after this night, things would be drastically different.  
  
At one point, the girl grinned at him, and upon close inspection, Draco saw that she had a tongue ring. A sudden image popped into his head and it made him groan. The girl smiled again, and Draco looked into her eyes, getting lost in their depths. He felt completely out of sync with the rest of the world. She was his drug, and he was already addicted.  
  
*~* Such a sexy,sexy pretty little thing  
  
Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring  
  
and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
  
So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try *~*  
  
Draco was hardly aware of time passing. He was hardly aware of anything. Except her. The song seemed to go on forever, and it's beat locked the two of them in their own world where there was lust, sex, and seduction. Draco felt hot all over, and as he gave the girl a wicked grin of his own, he knew that she felt rather hot herself. He pressed himself up against her, feeling the way her body fit perfectly against his own.  
  
The girl danced with him, but at the same time, she seemed so far away. She truly was like a butterfly. And damn! If her looks could kill, Draco would have been dead and buried six feet under by now. He had long since lost all voice and reason. The only thing that mattered was dancing with this beautiful girl.  
  
*~* Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill  
  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real  
  
Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still  
  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal *~*  
  
Draco didn't care that he had only known her for only a few minutes. He already felt connected to her in ways that he couldn't explain. He was so into this girl, he didn't notice the small crowd of onlookers that they had attracted. Luckily for him, his parents were still deep in conversation, and didn't even notice him. At least, not right away. When his father did look his way, his mouth suddenly became hard.  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. Andrews asked, seeing the look on his face.  
  
Lucius took great effort to smile at her.  
  
"Oh it's nothing for you to be troubled about." He said. "If you'll excuse me, I will be right back."  
  
"Certainly" she replied.  
  
Lucius stole off to the dance floor, and pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers. There, in the center, Draco was dancing with a young girl. His insides flared up. ~How dare he! ~ He thought. Plastering a smile on his face, Lucius went and tapped the girl on the shoulder. The couple stopped dancing, and it was evident that the moment between them was broken.  
  
"Mind if I steal your dance partner?" Lucius asked in a honey sweet voice.  
  
The girl looked at Draco, who gave a slight nod. She backed away into the shadows, and the crowd dispersed. He grabbed Draco, and led him out of the ballroom. Once they were away from prying eyes, Lucius flung his son at the wall. Pain shot up his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you were doing boy?" he hissed vehemently at his son.  
  
Draco didn't respond. Lucius shoved him harder against the wall.  
  
"Answer me damn you!" he said, as loud as he would dare.  
  
Draco still remained silent. Snarling, Lucius let go of his son, who sank to the floor.  
  
"You pathetic excuse for a son." He spat at him. "When we get back to the manor, I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain." With a death glare at Draco, he shoved past him, back into the ballroom.  
  
Once Draco was sure that he was out of sight, he let himself breathe. The spell that girl had weaved around them was still there, but very faint now. It was what had got him through this ordeal. He needed to find her again. He needed her touch. He needed the magic. ~How can a girl- a MUGGLE girl at that, get in my head so quickly? ~ He thought to himself. Just then the ballroom door opened, and Draco prepared himself for the worst.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione stood in the shadows of the room, looking for her prince. She hoped the man who dragged her off didn't harm him too bad. She had no idea who the man was, though he did seem somewhat familiar. Hermione sighed in bliss, as she let her mind wander over what had just happened.  
  
It was the most amazing thing in the world, and she felt so wonderful. The rhythm shared between the two of them matched so perfectly. It was like they were made for each other. And the way he looked at her! It made her feel very warm both inside and out. He did things to her that no guy had ever done. Not even Ron . . .  
  
A sudden noise jerked Hermione out of her reverie. Looking towards the ballroom door, she saw that it had opened, and the man that had stolen her prince away came back into the room. But she couldn't see anyone else behind him. Hermione felt worry wash over her. ~If he's not coming in, then he must be hurt! ~ She stole across the room, and was almost at the doors, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around, she came face to face with her mother. She gasped in surprise.  
  
"Having fun?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Hermione replied, anxious to go see her prince.  
  
"I saw you dancing with that guy." Her mother said, a mischievous grin on her face. To her satisfaction, she saw a hint of a blush creep onto Hermione's cheeks. But Hermione didn't appear to be overly flustered.  
  
"So . . . are you going to tell me what happened?" her mother asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at her mother, careful to keep her tongue ring hidden.  
  
"I will later on mom. I've really got to go to the washroom. That's why I was heading out so fast."  
  
Her mother smiled, and Hermione smiled back. ~Chalk one up for me! ~ She thought.  
  
"Well come find me later" her mother said, and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione waited until she was completely out of sight, before going to the doors, and opening them. ~Please let him be ok~ she whispered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco saw her eyes, brown and concerned, before he saw the rest of her emerge from the ballroom. He couldn't get enough of her beauty. She radiated it both inside and out. Draco was intoxicated with her. She spotted him sprawled out on the floor, and gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Are you ok?" she whispered, kneeling down beside him. "What did he do to you?" the girl touched his arm gently, and Draco felt like his skin was on fire.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." Draco said, smiling weakly at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
Draco had never known anyone to show such concern for him before. It was almost his undoing. He stood up, trying not to wince at the sudden pain in his shoulder, and offered a hand to the girl. She took it, and he helped her to her feet. They were standing very close now. Draco felt his breath catch. He could feel her hot, sweet breath on his face. She looked into his eyes, deep into his soul, with her chocolate eyes.  
  
In all of his life, no one had looked at him like that. No one had ever given him any bit of compassion, or love. And now seeing this girl wanting to give him some- it felt like he had just found himself. Like his soul had been lost in the abyss, and all it took was one look from a beautiful girl to pull him out of his doomed eternal wandering. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her even closer towards him. The girl stared at him now, with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered. He saw the flash of her tongue ring again, as she grinned at him.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. Draco was suddenly filled with such wanting. It made him feel very warm. An idea came to him.  
  
"Come with me?" he whispered.  
  
"Anywhere." She replied breathlessly.  
  
*~* I can feel too much is never enough  
  
You're always there to lift me up  
  
when these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found  
  
Ever since you've been around  
  
You're the women that I want  
  
So yo, I'm putting it down.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco took her hand, and led her down the hallway, looking for the door he had spotted that he presumed would lead out onto the patio. It took a bit of looking, but he eventually found it. The girl looked questioningly at him.  
  
"Why are we going outside?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you find it stuffy in there?" was all Draco replied.  
  
The girl nodded, and let him lead her out into the cool evening air. The patio was empty, devoid of all people. Draco led her to a bench, and they sat down. The sun was just beginning to set, and the pink mingled with the orange, and the sight was enough to take any sentimental soul's breath away. He heard his butterfly gasp at the sight.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"Ah but is it really that beautiful when compared to the likes of you?" he asked.  
  
The girl turned to him, and he could see the blush that adjourned her cheeks. It made him smile.  
  
"You're my beautiful butterfly." He said in a voice more to himself than her. But she heard it, and smiled a dazzlingly bright smile at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he grinned to himself. He put a gentle arm around her, and let his senses become filled with her presence. He was crazy for her, and he didn't care. Didn't care that they had only just met, didn't care that she was a muggle. The only thing he cared about was right now, and the time he spent with his precious butterfly.  
  
*~* Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy *~*  
  
The couple sat in the patio for a long time, not really talking, just drinking in each other's presence. Draco felt he knew her better than anyone else, despite the fact that they had hardly said a word to each other. He had to wonder at his fortune. Had it been a coincidence that he just happened to meet this girl who did things to him that no other girl could? He knew he must have done something right, because he wasn't sure if he deserved such perfection.  
  
It was going against his nature, but Draco had come to see that he was not as perfect as he once thought. It was like there was a hidden message that the girl had managed to unlock inside his heart in a spot away from prying eyes. A message that told him life really was precious. It had opened his eyes to something that was better than his father. Better than his terrible home life.  
  
Love.  
  
*~* I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message  
  
to show me life is precious  
  
Then I guess it's true *~*  
  
As Draco sat contemplating this, he also realized a great many things. The girl had fallen asleep against his shoulder, and it felt so right, so comfortable to have her weight on his shoulder. Careful not to wake her, he shifted to a more comfortable position. He never fully realized how lost he was until he met her. And now that he had found himself, he knew life would never be the same. His father had used him so much over the years; he had grown used to it.  
  
But after meeting his butterfly, he knew it didn't have to be that way. He had always known that things could be different, but he lacked the courage to change it. Draco figured that it was easier to sit back, rather than take a stand. He learned that the hard way, after almost dying under one of the 'Unforgivable curses.' It was a miracle he had even woken up afterwards. ~Perhaps this was why I was spared~ he thought, gazing at the girl with tender eyes.  
  
*~* To tell truth, I really never knew  
  
T'll I met you I was lost and confused  
  
Twisted and used up  
  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it *~*  
  
He thought back to all the stupid things he had done when he was younger, and all the painful repercussions. Draco remembered with crystal clarity, one of the worst incidents. It was the one that nearly cost him his life.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Draco had been just about to enter Hogwarts. It was the summer before his first year. His father had wanted him to come to an 'exclusive party'. He wanted to introduce his son to the people he associated with. Already burning with deep hatred for his father, he refused.  
  
Draco didn't know the meaning of true pain until the unforgivable curse hit him. He screamed in agony. His father did nothing, but stand and watch his son crumple to the ground, with a malicious smile on his greedy face.  
  
"You will come with me to the party. That's not a request." His father spat at him. Draco glared at his father with defiant eyes.  
  
"Don't make me use the curse again boy." Lucius pointed his wand at Draco, who made the mistake of saying,  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Without warning, another flash of pain hit him, this time worse than before. Draco was in pure agony. The pain was consuming him, and he succumbed to the coming blackness. He felt like he was in a swirling vortex. Nothing seemed clear, or coherent to him. He tried to focus, but it was hard, oh so hard. It was much easier to just let the white light take him in . . . ~NO! ~ His mind screamed. The world around him cleared, and when he opened his eyes, he felt the pain come swooping down on him again.  
  
~*End Flashback~*  
  
It was ever since then, Draco knew that his father had no patience with him, and hated him. Well the feeling was mutual. Draco didn't even hate Potter or Granger, or even Weasley for that matter, as much as he loathed his own father . . .  
  
A sudden burst of light brought him out of his reverie. Looking around the patio, he saw that his butterfly had gotten up, and was dancing amongst the clouds. At least, that's what it looked like to him. Draco was absolutely entranced. He had to have more of her. The dance was seductive, and sultry in every way. It was like the vision of her had broken through to his dark thoughts.  
  
"Butterfly" he whispered.  
  
*~* My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child  
  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
  
And yo. What' s happening now?  
  
I see the sun breaking shining through dark clouds  
  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd. *~*  
  
As Draco watched her dance, he felt the need to dance himself, but held the urge. She was so beautiful and graceful, like ripples in a pond. To disturb her would be the greatest sin he could commit. She danced on, oblivious to his watchings, and he grinned to himself. If this was heaven, he hoped it would never end. He always wanted to be here, watching his butterfly dance. Dance amongst the clouds, looking so beautiful, and tempting, and oh so sexy.  
  
*~* Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
*~*  
  
Music began pulsating in Draco's soul. Music he couldn't ignore. He didn't know if it was real or not, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except feeling her luscious body move against his own. He found himself coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. He heard her breath catch, and instantly regretted disturbing her.  
  
But no. The beat went on. The beat wrapped itself around the couple, once more entangling them in their own private world. They were so perfectly in tune with each other, it was scary. There was a dangerous passion between the two of them. A passion that neither could ignore.  
  
Their dance intensified, climbing to new heights. Matching their unrestrained feelings. Draco felt himself go over the edge. He held onto his butterfly for dear life, and she took his hold with the same force. She was so beautiful and sexy, it felt like he was dancing with the devil himself.  
  
Draco couldn't think of anything except butterflies. They were flying all around them. Closing them in. He could feel their wings, and see the flash of color. And in the center of it all, she clung to him, holding him up. Draco now knew that there was such a thing as a happy ending. It didn't just exist in books anymore. It was there for him to reach out and claim for his own.  
  
Draco felt more alive than he had ever felt before in his entire life. Not only had she helped to find his lost soul, she gave him a breath of life. A hot, sweet breath of life that filled him up. His butterfly gave him reason for existing.  
  
*~* Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
  
So, what ever tickles your fancy  
  
Girl it's you like Sid and Nancy  
  
So sexy....almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
  
I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read but  
  
you made me feel alive when I was almost dead *~*  
  
Eventually the song died out, and so did their dance. But the couple still stayed entwined together. Afraid to let go. They clung desperately to each other. The girl stared at Draco.  
  
"Was that real?" she breathed.  
  
"I don't know what's real anymore." He breathed back.  
  
"You're real." She whispered.  
  
A sudden onrush of emotion filled his being. He didn't know how it was possible, but he loved her. His butterfly. Never mind the fact that they had only met hours ago. Time didn't matter in the long run. There was nothing in Draco's life at the moment. Nothing, or nobody, except for her. ~It doesn't get any better than this~ Draco thought to himself. He noticed the girl staring at him a gleam in her brown eyes endearing him to her even more.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, and shook her head, indicating it was nothing. Draco felt his pulse race, as he knew what was going to happen next. It had to happen. He'd come this far. He heard the sweet music that had suddenly enveloped them.  
  
"Do you hear music?" he whispered to her.  
  
Her eyes widened, as she nodded to him.  
  
"Do you know it says to me?" he breathed, leaning closer to her face. They were only inches apart. He could hear her heartbeat. It was racing just as much as his.  
  
"What?" she breathed back.  
  
Her face was so close . . . her breath was on his face, and his on hers. He lowered his mouth even more, so it was practically touching her sweet lips.  
  
"It says thank you." He said, before claiming her mouth in a desperate kiss.  
  
*~* You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
  
and as far as I can see it don't get better than this  
  
So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
  
and a thank you miss.  
  
*~*  
  
Everything about the kiss felt so perfect, and so right. It let loose all the passion that had been building since they first laid eyes on each other. Once Draco felt her lips pressed onto his, and felt their breath mingling, he knew that no one could even remotely compare to the likes of his butterfly.  
  
Everything about her matched him so perfectly. It was like they had the same soul. Draco knew she felt the intense heat of the kiss, and knew it did to her, what it was doing to him. Driving him crazy. Lost in the moment of passion, they kissed until they had to breathe, and Draco felt dizzy with it all. He was absolutely breathless, and casting a quick glance at his butterfly, he saw that she too was having difficulty in breathing.  
  
"You're amazing." He finally breathed. He rested his forehead against hers, marveling at how a single touch could send shivers up his spine.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
Draco didn't want to leave her side. Not for an instant, but looking up at the sky, he saw that night had long since fallen. He was already feeling the pain of their inevitable separation. The music is his soul was both desperate and dark. The girl stared at him with wide eyes, and he knew that she felt it too. They clung to each other in a wild, passionate dance once more. Letting their bodies doing the talking.  
  
*~* come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
so come and dance with me  
  
uhhhhh ha uhhh ha *~*  
  
Their dance went on. It went on until the end of time. In their minds, that's all they were doing. Dancing. But in reality, the music had faded into the part of their souls that they could only see in the deepest part of their dreams.  
  
Draco let go of her, and in doing so; let go of the part of him that had been found. He would be lost again, until the day they met again. But the likelihood of them meeting again was almost nonexistent. She was a muggle. He was a wizard. But no matter what happened, he knew he would never be the same again.  
  
Draco heard voices, and knew that people would soon be coming out to leave. He turned to the girl, and his heart nearly broke at the sight of her teary eyes. He crushed her against his chest once more.  
  
"You'll always be my butterfly." He whispered.  
  
"And you'll always be my prince." She whispered back.  
  
They kissed once more, both of them feeling the pain, before the doors opened, and the crowd spilled out onto the patio.  
  
* * * *  
  
*~* Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come come my lady  
  
you're my butterfly  
  
Sugar.baby  
  
come my lady you're my  
  
pretty baby ill make your legs shake  
  
you make me go crazy *~*  
  
Most of the people in the crowd looked like they had too much to drink. The couple quickly separated, and went to go look for their parents. Hermione barely saw any of the crowd. She was still dazed from the kiss.  
  
In all of her life, no boy had ever kissed her like that. Sure, she'd been kissed before, but this was the first time she'd ever felt something. It felt like she was soaring above the clouds, and her skin felt like liquid fire. And though she knew that she wouldn't see him again for a while, she didn't care. Hermione Granger was in love.  
  
" . . . Hermione?"  
  
A voice broke her out of her reverie. Startled, Hermione looked into her mother's blue eyes.  
  
"There you are! We were looking for you. The party is over now."  
  
"I know." Hermione replied. Her mother didn't fail to notice how distracted her daughter looked. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Well let's get going then. Your father is in the car."  
  
Hermione followed her mother to the car, all the time her mind on the guy that she had spent the most amazing night ever with. She had to see him again. She didn't know how she would; she just knew that she had to. Before the summer ended, and she lost him for good.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco hadn't spotted his parents on the patio, and figured they must've been inside. He went back inside, and looked into the ballroom. It was empty. ~What the? ~ He thought. He walked down the hallway, and suddenly felt a rough hand seize the back of his costume. Draco knew, without turning around, that it was his father.  
  
" Let's go boy." He said, pushing Draco outside, and into the limousine.  
  
His parents said nothing on the way back to the manor, and Draco took the opportunity to let his wind wander to the girl. He knew that he had to see her before the summer was over. But he didn't have the first clue on how. He didn't even know her name. He let a small sigh escape his lips, not caring what his father thought. It had been the most incredible night of his life, and now, it was ending.  
  
As soon as they had reached the manor, Draco proceeded to go upstairs to his room, but his father once again grabbed him, and Draco knew he was in for it. Narcissa had gone upstairs, and didn't hear the sound of Draco being slammed up against the wall.  
  
"I can't believe you would stoop to consorting with a muggle for anything other than money, or business!" Lucius spat.  
  
Draco said nothing. ~Just think of her. Just think of your butterfly.~ He was aware that Lucius had whipped out his wand.  
  
"The only thing that keeps me from disowning you boy, is the fact that my god damn money would get out to all those greedy bastards out there. If I catch you consorting with muggles again, I will not hesitate to torture you beyond belief."  
  
He whispered the curse, and Draco felt the shot of pain. It was nearly unbearable, but the thought of his butterfly kept him from screaming in utter agony. Lucius watched the grisly scene with a deathly glare on his face.  
  
"Let that be a reminder." He finally said, and stalked down the hallway.  
  
Draco waited until his father was out of sight, before limping painfully upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly got out of his costume, and held the fabric up to his face. It smelled of her. Breathing in her scent one last time, he reluctantly put the fabric down, and crawled beneath his satin sheets. The pain would've normally kept him awake, but he dreamed of the magical night he had shared. The night that had changed his life. Draco dreamed of his butterfly.  
  
*~* come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
uhhhhhh ha uhhhhhh ha  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me  
  
come and dance with me *~*  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: Well folks that was one LONG one shot. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter two, featuring the brilliant mind of my co-author. And please review. We accept raves, and constructive criticism. Chao for now! Love ya lotz! Bandana Girl ~-^ 


End file.
